


Handfull

by sadandsarcastic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, Pills, Suicide Attempt, im a horrible writer, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadandsarcastic/pseuds/sadandsarcastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are 4 steps to prevent yourself from commiting suicide. Stiles followed these steps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handfull

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Found this deep inside my folders on my computer. Hope you enjoy because this is sad, and short.

Step 1: Breathe.   
Inhale when you feel overwhelmed, exhale when you feel better.   
If I had lived by this rule then I would have suffocated because feeling better was an unreachable goal. 

Step 2: Go for a walk.  
Walk for however long you need, walking makes you feel.  
The walk from the drug store to my house seemed to be sufficient enough. 

Step 3: Be polite, Meet people.  
Think about others, doing selfless acts and being kind will only make you happier.   
I was kind when I didn’t frown upon the people who sat asking for change in front of the door. I was selfless when I opened the door for a mother who had a full basket and far too many kids   
to do the action herself. I was polite when I didn’t lash out onto the cashier who made a remark to my purchases. 

“You must really be sick because this is a lot of Advil …” She said as she pushed the bottles into the bag. Her smile was real, the type of ones that encourage a person to feel better. But I was already gone. My smile was fake, and my words didn’t leave my mouth. I knew if they did that I would reveal my plans and someone would try to stop me. No one needed to stop me. All they needed to do was play hide and seek and find me. 

There was no step four because I had already locked myself in the bathroom. My Dad wouldn’t be home until 5. It was enough time that I needed.   
My heart began to race as I knew exactly what I was doing. How wrong it was. How people were going to make rumors. How the ones who never cared would suddenly act like they did. But I didn’t care. No one cared.

That was what motivated me to open the cap, that’s what helped me pour out far too many pills than I should be seeing in my hand. Yet when I pushed the cluster of these white tablets and swallowed them whole, I regretted it.   
It was the true moment that I was about to die that I knew that I could have avoided this. It was too late. So I began to panic. Not only did I leave my paradise of my dimly lit bathroom, but I just made it to the top of the stairs before I tripped and slammed my head against the banister. I went unconscious. Maybe I was too late and the pills had already killed me. I was so sure until I opened my eyes. 

It was him. Isaac. Who stood over me. His deep blue eyes lined with tears. There was something deeper than disappointment on his eyes. There was pain.  
I wasn’t dead, but from the way the werewolf looked at me and the hospital bed that I was laying on, I knew that inside; I was more dead than what even a handful of pills can take care of.


End file.
